Why Her?
by kitten58976
Summary: Starfire gets a surprise, Robin is worried and Red X is back. What will Red x do? Will Robin stop him? What about Starfire and her surprise? Read to find out. R&R Please this is my first story. I suck at summaries but the story is really good. I do not own any of the characters either.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Are You Okay?

Robin stared at the top of his desk with his fist holding his head up, wondering "Why her, of all people, why her? She is so innocent, she didn't deserve this." He pushed his chair back and stood up, he headed for the door and went to go check on Starfire in the infirmary room. He walked down the hallways turning left and right until he hit his destination. He slowly creaked open the door, peeking inside to make sure she was sleeping. He went towards her bed and whispered "I'm so sorry Star, i should've been there." He let a tear slide down his masked face. Starfire awoke to the sound of sobbing. She fluttered her green eyes open and spoke softly, "Friend Robin, Please tell me why it is you are crying?" He looked up and chuckled a bit. Starfire looked confused. Robin just shook his head saying it was nothing. Starfire tried to get up but cringed in pain and fell back on to her bed. Robin quickly reacted and helped Starfire sit up. Robin called the other titans into the room and he looked at Raven.

" Raven, can you heal her with your powers?" She quietly nodded yes and walked towards Starfire's bed. She put her hands over Star and chanted " Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Starfire was lifted up in the air and was engulfed in a black aura. She chanted three more times. Starfire awoke with a start and gasped. She let herself fall back on to her bed with a thud. Raven backed up to let Robin get closer to the Tamerainian princess, he put his hand around her waist and lifted her up, holding her bridal style. He motioned for Cyborg to open the door so he could take Starfire to her room. Beastboy followed the duo and he helped open the door. Robin, the leader walked in and carefully placed Starfire on her pink, fluffy bed.

" Do you need anything Star?" He asked quietly. She shook her head no and he walked away. Starfire placed her hand on her stomach feeling intense pain, she called for Raven and she appeared as a black Raven, She walked up to Starfire's bed and sat on Tamerainian alien just broke down crying. Raven sat there wide-eye, she didn't know what to do so she placed her hand comfortingly on Starfire's shoulder and asked what's wrong. "I have been feeling the sickness of the stomach." She said in-between sobs, Raven couldn't understand what she meant so she called Robin. When Robin entered, Raven told him exactly what Starfire told her. Robin placed his ungloved hand on the princess's forehead feeling for a temperature, but there was none.

"Is there any sicknesses on your planet that can make you feel like this?"He asked. Starfire thought for a moment and responded by saying "There is what you call being pregnant, that is the only sickness that could make females feel like this." Robin and Raven stood there with their jaws hanging wide open. Robin called a meeting for all the titans including the titans' east except Starfire. They all entered the op's room and sat on the couch, floor and chairs leaving Robin the only one standing. He paced back and forth while the other titans watched him intensely. Then he finally spoke.

"OK, this is hard for me to say but..." He took a deep breath," Starfire is...pregnant." Everyone's jaw dropped but Robin explained. "OK well my team was on a mission against Slade's robots and...


	2. Chapter 2

I'm What?!

And….Red x raped Starfire when he captured her, we found, well I found her in one of the abandoned warehouses near the dock, she was bruised and bleeding and unconscious, so we took her home and put her in the infirmary but now she is in her room." He finally finished. Then the alarm went off, Robin rushed to the computer and was looking for who was causing the trouble. It was Red X.

"Titans move out but Speedy, you stay here and watch and protect Star no matter what, Okay?" Speedy nodded assuring everyone everything was going to be fine and everyone else left. He headed to Starfire's room and knocked on the door." Come in." She replied sweetly. The door opened and Speedy entered, he waved hi and walked towards her." How ya feeling?" He asked." I am feeling wonderful friend, Speedy; except for this pain I am feeling in my stomach." Starfire replied looking down at her stomach. " Do you know why you are feeling like this, cutie?" Speedy asked. " No, I do not." She replied uneasily. Speedy slowly came closer and closer and he took off his Speedy suit, it was actually Red X the whole time, he continued towards "his cutie" while she took out her communicator and called for help. All the titans then realized that this was a set-up to get Starfire. They all headed to the tower as quickly as they could and once they got there, Robin was the first to reach Starfire's room. Her once neat room was now a mess, her pictures broken, bed unmade and so on. Robin fell to the ground on his knees and yelled. Beastboy put his hand on his shoulder and Cyborg said "Don't worry Robin, We will find her." He said calmly. Raven just stood there shocked that Robin would do this in front of his team. Then she realized that she needed to track Starfire quickly to help Robin be himself again.

*With Starfire*

"Please put me down, I do not wish to harm you." She pleaded but he didn't listen, he just kept jumping from building to building knowing Starfire couldn't hurt him as long as he had her tied up. Once Red X reached his hide-out, he placed her calmly on his worn out sofa. He took a blood sample and scanned it, his eyes went wide. "Did you know you were pregnant?! He yelled. "I am what?" She screeched. Then randomly Red X just started laughing. "Please tell me why it is you are laughing." She said almost on the verge of tears. "I think it's funny how you talk proper and you yell at the same time, it's funny." He said with tears coming out of his eyes from laughing so hard. Starfire got angry because of this ,she blasted through the ropes and charged at Red X but he dodged quickly, each time Starfire shot a star bolt he dodged and he didn't hit back knowing that it would be his child he would be hurting." Whoa, Starfire stop, I don't want to hurt you or my baby." He stated calmly while dodging her attacks. Starfire suddenly stop shooting star bolts and just floated in place, shaking. Then she starts plummeting to the ground and Red X thinks fast and catches her.

*With Robin*

Robin is currently roaming the city with his team and he stops at an abandoned warehouse and he types in his coordinates knowing his team will be there within 5,4,3,2,1. He nodded towards the door and the team nodded knowing he thought Red X was in there. Cyborg and Beastboy stood on one side of the door while Raven stood on the other with Bumblebee. Mas y Menos stood on top of some crates that went off to the side and Aqualad stood behind them. Robin stood in front of the door and he kicked it down. What Robin saw surprised him. He saw Red X cradling Starfire in his arms. His Star! He growled deeply and ran towards Red X and tried to kick him but was forced back by some energy Starfire was giving off." What did you do to her!? Robin yelled while banging on the shield that kept him apart from Starfire. With the continuous pounding the red-haired teen slowly woke up groaning Red X smirked inwardly and said "How ya feeling cutie?" He asked sincerely." I am feeling okay, but I wish to have something to eat." She stated wearily. He slowly got up with Starfire still in his hands. "Robin, we need to talk." He took a pause then continued. "Only you and Starfire and me, the rest leaves." He commanded, Robin thought for a moment.

_Robin's Thoughts_

_If the team leaves, Red X may try and leave with Starfire but if they don't leave then we won't have a chance to get Star._

Normal POV

He then made up his mind." Titans….go." He stated calmly. Everyone started to leave and Raven whispered "be careful Robin." Once they were all gone, Red X motioned for Robin to sit on his couch. Red X carried Starfire over to where Robin was and placed her down. "Robin, She is carrying my child." He stopped to see Robin's expression, he was staring daggers at him and he continued talking. "I'm only 16 man and I want to be around for my kid and I can't if Starfire is always going to be with you guys." He slowly took off his mask and he spoke. "My real name is Jason Todd and as of now I am officially resigning from being a bad guy, I will only do good for the sake of my child. Also I wish to join the Teen Titans." He ended with that hoping Robin would give him a chance. Robin just started at Jason and thought.

_Robin's Thoughts _

_I will give him once chance but if he messes up he's done._

__ Normal POV

Robin finally responded after a good five minutes. "Fine, but you only get one chance, mess up and your off." Jason had a huge smile on his face, he was so happy he got a chance. Now his boss won't kill him. Jason jumped up and shook Robin's hand and said his thanks. He reached down for Starfire and his mask and put the mask on."No, I'm taking her."Robin stared at Jason and he nodded. Bird-boy picked up his princess and walked towards his motorcycle, he placed Starfire on it and started walking the bike towards the tower where his teammates were waiting for him. Jason followed along behind smirking. Once they reached the tower Robin made Starfire a ham and cheese sandwich.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Robin vs Red X  
Starfire ate the sandwich greedily. Once she finished it she realized how late it was. She walked towards Raven and gave her a big hug and she did that with all the other titans in the room too except Robin and Red X. Starfire walked up to Red X and said "You will be staying in my room tonight and the baby will be born in two days, so be ready." She stated. She then turned to Robin and whispered for him to come to her room and he nodded. Starfire left the op's room and headed for her room. Robin waited ten minutes and made sure no one was watching him leave. He headed for Starfire's room and knocked on the heard some feet shuffling and Starfire opened the door. "Come in friend Robin." She said. "Okay so what did you want to talk to me about Star?" The boy wonder asked curiously.

Starfire played with her thumbs nervously. "Well, I just want to thank you for saving my life. Also I want to reward you for it so-." She glanced at Robin and closed her eyes and pecked him on the lips. Robin eyes went wide, he sat there in shock but after a couple seconds, she slowly moved her hands around his neck and he moved his hands around her slender waist. Robin pushed her gently on her back so she was laying on it. He started getting really passionate about the kissed, he begged for entrance rubbing his tongue along her lips. She let him enter and they both fought for dominance. Starfire undid Robin's yellow utility belt and tossed it aside, she  
slid her hand under his green short-sleeved shirt that was underneath a red armored vest feeling his muscular abs. Robin pulled apart catching his breath and he started kissing along her neck but they were both stopped by Red X entering. Robin quickly got up and straightened his uniform out, wiping some of the lip gloss off his face and Starfire fixed her uniform too. "What the fuck is going on in here?" Red x shouted. The titans ran towards Starfire's room wondering what the commotion was and Robin yelled back. "Don't you know how to fucking knock?"

"What happened in here dude?" Beastboy asked noticing Robin's messy hair. Robin and Starfire blushed a deep crimson and smiled nervously."Well uhh we kind of umm we we're talking and umm we you know just started umm. Wait a minute, it's none of your business " Robin exclaimed. Cyborg and Beastboy laughed at Robin and his cheeks flushed of embarrassment while Raven rolled her eyes. Red X then said "Well I am not sleeping in that bed with Starfire after it's been contaminated with Robin's germs." Starfire smiled and replied. "Well Jason, You were not going to sleep in my bed, you we're going to sleep on the floor." Red X and the titans stood there with their mouths open, then the titans laughed because they never thought Starfire would let him sleep on the floor.

All the titans including Red X left Starfire's room except Robin and Starfire. Robin wanted to talk to Starfire about what just happened so he told her to sit down and...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Starfire, look I...you, well I really like you...like a lot and i'm guessing you like me too." He said scratching behind his head and blushing a little."Well I think we should try to go out but keep it on the down low. Okay so that means you can't tell the rest of the team either except Raven okay?" He finished. "I understand Robin." Starfire smiled and Robin kissed her softly on her cheek and led her to his door and told her to meet him in his room tonight. Starfire nodded and left. She couldn't wait till tonight, she was so excited. She headed for Raven's room and told her everything. After she was done with Raven she headed to her room and sat on her bed thinking about what she should wear for the night and she went into the bathroom and undressed. She turned on the water and went in. She put some soap on her body and rinsed and put shampoo and conditioner on and rinsed. Once she was done she put a lace, short purple dress on and laid down her soft comfy bed and waited for the night to come.

Sorry its so short,I will try to make the next chapter longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
As the clock struck 10:55, the night was finally got up and opened her door quietly and headed for Robin's room making sure there was no one else awake. Starfire knocked on his door and right when he opened it he pulled her in quickly making her gasp out of surprise. He sat her down and just started at her. "OK all the titans are asleep except Red-x, he is on the couch watching TV and that gives us a little alone time cause when he goes to your room he is gonna wonder where you are. Ohh by the way you look great." Robin spoke quickly smiling. Starfire just sat on his bed staring at his shirtless chest. Robin snapped his fingers in front on her face and she snapped out of her daze. "I'm sorry, I was staring at your well defined chest." She stated dreamily. Robin chuckle, he kissed her on her lips and he heard footsteps coming towards his room and realizing Starfire dressed the way she did for him told her to throw on a pair of his old shorts underneath her dress and she followed his orders. There was a knocking at his door and he quickly threw on a shirt and opened the door.

"What?" He asked stubbornly. "Uhh is Starfire in her?"Red-x asked. Robin nodded yes and told him to wait a moment. Robin went uo to Starfire and quietly told her he loved her and she did the same. She got up and left the room with Red-x in hot pursuit. He stared greedily after her watching her shake her hips side to the two made it to Starfire's room she yelled at Red-x saying that he will be sleeping on the floor and she is going to bed.

He didn't argue but he did wonder what Robin and Starfire were doing in his room so late and he intended to find out. He was making a plan inside his head till he fell asleep and when he woke up he saw Starfire was not in bed and it was only 8 in the morning. He got up and quietly headed out the door. When he walked out into the kitchen, what he saw stunned him. Starfire and Robin were french kissing, he didn't make a sound instead he just watched and he got a boner. Robin's hands starting roaming Starfire's body and Starfire roamed Robin's but they knew they had to stop before anyone else woke up so they did.

Robin pulled apart and asked if she wanted pancakes, she nodded her head yes and Robin set to work. Starfire sat on the couch admiring the colorful movements of people on the TV.

Once Robin was done cooking, he and his princess ate in silence. Once they finished they kissed goodbye and Robin went to go train while Starfire continued watching TV Once they other titans were up they two acted like nothing happened but they sent secret messages to each other about when and where to meet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Red-x started catching on to why the two titans would take out their communicators, Robin had messed with them so that they would be able to text each other like they were doing now.

Robin's and Starfire's texting conversation  
(R=Robin and S=Starfire talking)

R-Hey Star.  
S-Hello friend oops, I mean boyfriend Robin.  
R-Haha, it's okay Star. :) I love you and meet me at the top of titans tower tonight at 11:30 p.m. Bye.  
S-Ok Robin, I will meet you there and I love you too. ;) Bye.

Conversation over-Normal Pov

Red-x glared at the two behind his mask but was interrupted by Beastboy saying "Dude, Why don't you ever take your mask off. We'er all friends here." Red-x (Jason) looked at Beastboy and sighed deeply. "Ok, first off stop calling me dude my name is Jason and this is what I really look like," he stated taking off his mask, "and by the way not all of us are friends some of us are more than that." He mumbled. Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire all gasped but not Robin because he already saw how Jason looked. Jason had bright brown eyes, jet black spiked hair like Robin and he just looked at the group and asked "What are you staring at?" Everyone nodded their heads nothing. They all walked away and Jason rolled his eyes out of annoyance. Robin sat down next to him on the couch smiling and Jason started to get curious about why so he asked "Why are you grinning like an idiot?" Robin made a face like Jason was stupid and responded "I was smiling like 'an idiot' because I can. Jackass." He mumbled the last part.

Jason growled "Excuse me? What did you just say?" ? Robin smirked evilly and answered "I said 'jackass' crackhead." Jason was not gonnna take the name calling he got up and threw Robin into the clear glass table face first. Robin got up wiping some of the blood away from his mouth and punched Jason in his stomach making him lean over in pain. Robin took this chance and kneed him in his face making Jason's head snap up. Just as Jason was about to make a move Starfire came into room and gasped. "Jason how could you? Why would you hurt Robin, He is our leader." Starfire yelled in anger and shock. "He started it, he was calling me names and then-" He started until Starfire cut him off "But you made the first actual move of hurting him." She finished, she glared at Jason and helped Robin up.

She placed one hand on his chest and one on his arm and Robin place one hand over Starfire shoulder and they walked towards her room. She laid him down on her bed and got out her handy dandy first aid blushed and stated to Robin "I have to see your chest but in order for me to, You have to take your shirt off." Robin glanced down and looked at his uniform and said "If you wanna see my chest, I would have to take off my pants since they are connected." Starfire nodded and told him to do what he just said and he did. Starfire got out the bottle of alcohol and a cotton ball, she poured some on the cotton ball and dabbed at Robin's skin. He winced in pain and Starfire took notice.

"Do you wish for me to stop?" She asked worriedly "N-no, it's fine, keep going." He ushered her and she nodded and went to work. Once she was done, the princess pecked him on the lips and pulled away but Robin didn't want it to end. He grabbed her forcefully making her gasp and pulled her close enough for him to kiss her. He pushed her onto the bed and kissed her neck roughly not stopping. He grabbed her left thigh and started rubbing up and down while Starfire moaned for Robin to stop. He gripped her breast and squeezed it tightly making Starfire yelp. She tried pushing Robin off but failed. He pushed his body up against her. He undid his suit and threw to the side.

He took out his dick and grabbed Starfire's hair roughly and moved her head so her mouth was in front on his penis. she begged him not to make her suck his dick but he did not listen. He forced her to suck his dick making her deep-throat it. She placed her hands on his thighs trying to not suck his huge dick. Robin let go of her hair and threw her on her on stomach, he ripped her purple skirt off and threw her boots aside leaving only her top and socks on for now. He grabbed her side and started rubbing her pussy. When she was really wet he slowly pushed his finger in her and slowly moved in and out, loving the sounds of protest and pleasure she was making. After a few more seconds, he pushed his penis in and out slowly but gradually got faster. He ripped of her shirt and her breasts started bouncing like crazy.

Robin grabbed them forcefully and started fucking Starfire in her anus, She muffled her screams of pain and pleasure and before Robin came, he put his dick back in her pussy and came inside of her while she came at the same time. Robin collapsed on top of Starfire panting. He sighed "Man, that was awsome." He looked at Starfire and saw she was shivering but it wasn't cold at all. She pushed Robin off with such a force the whole team came running to the sound. Red-x pounded on door, worried he asked, "Is everything okay in there? Open the door." But there was no response from the other side so Red-x took a couple steps back and ran full speed at the door knocking it down. Starfire was frightened, she had a blanket wrapping around her body and Robin was on the floor in the middle of putting his pants on. He stared at the team and tried to explain but before he could, Cyborg asked seriously "What the hell did you do Robin?" Robin looked down at the ground and stuttered "I-i don't know, I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry Star."

He tried to reach out to grab her hand but she backed up. He tried again but this time she threw a star bolt at him. Robin hit the wall and Beast boy ran to see if he was okay. "He's still breathing." He calmly stated. "Star, why did you do that?" He asked confused. Starfire looked scared and a few tears came cascading down her face. "He...he raped me." She whispered. The team looked shocked that Robin would do this. Cyborg told Beastboy to go take Robin to the infirmary with Raven. Once the three were gone, Cyborg and Red-x went into the room. Cyborg handed Starfire some new clothes from her closet and she got dressed in the bathroom and returned to her bed which now had new sheets and blankets. The three sat down and started talking.

(S-Starfire, C-Cyborg, R-Red-x this may be a long conversation that's why im doing it like this)

C-"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.  
S-She nodded and replied "But I am worried I may have another child now since Robin has came inside of me."  
R-"Do you think you will have twins?" He asked curiously and Starfire nodded.  
C-"well what are we going to do about Robin?"  
R-"Kick him off the team." He stated quickly.  
S-"I think we should let him stay on the team. He was a good leader and he can be a father to his child."  
C-Cyborg thought about it and answered. "Well since it was Starfire that he rapped, it is her choice and I agree so he will stay on the team."

(End of Conversation)

The trio left the room and went to check on Robin. Once Cyborg said that he would wake up soon, they all headed back to what they were doing. Starfire went to her room and sat on her bed. She thought about what had just happened and started crying. It was bad enough that she was rapped by a former villain but now her best friend and boyfriend, why her? She heard a knock on her door and got up to answer it. And it was none other than Robin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
"Star, look-" Robin started but before she could finish Starfire slammed the door in his face. He tried knocking over and over but that didn't work so he put in the override code and walked in to see Starfire shivering again.

Please get out Robin, I do not wish to be harmed again." Starfire pleaded but Robin sat on the edge of her bed. "Starfire look please," He put his hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face him. "Im sorry for what I did, I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you. But on earth boys have crazy harmones that will make them do dumb things to the girl they like or in my case love. Im sorry and when you ready come talk to me but I just hope I didn't ruin our realationship." With that he left the room closing it behind him. Starfire sniffled and wiped s stray tear from her face. She glanced out the window and sighed.

Jason waited by Robin's door waiting for his return and once he got there Jason pushed Robin against the wall. "You better watch your back and if you hurt Star anymore, I will come for you. Starfire is mine now and i'm going to protect her no matter what," He said through seethed teeth. He let go of Robin and walked away. Robin slid to the ground and ran a hand through his jet black hair. "Damn it, why did I have to hurt her?" He asked himself.

Jason walked into the main room and sat on the couch and sighed feeling content with himself."Dudeeeee that is sooooooo not fair. You cheated!" Beastboy yelled.

(Cyborg-C Beastboy-B) conversation

C-"No, I didn't. I'm just way better."  
B-"Cheater, cheater pumpkin eater." He proclaimed  
C-"Whatever BB, you just mad."  
B-"Shut up." He mumbled.

End conversation

Jason just shook his head at their behaviors over a video game. He glanced back at the entrance of door trying to see if Starfire would enter the room but she didn't. He sighed heavily and got up to leave but then Starfire entered and he headed to the kitchen as she was headed there too.

"Starfire, can we talk?" Jason asked, scratching the back of his head. Starfire nodded and they both headed to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Starfire motioned for Jason to sit on her bed and he rejected, instead he stood next to the door with one foot on the wall and his arms crossed over his extreamly muscular chest (it's better than Robin). "What is it you wish to talk to me about?" Starfire asked curiously. Jason looked at the opposite wall from where Starfire's bed was. He looked at the dresser with the mirror on it and stared at his reflection.

"I-i just want you to know i'm here for you, forever and ever. No matter what happens I will stay with you no matter what." He said quietly. Starfire stared at Jason's face carefully gathering every detail of it and then she said "What happened? Why do you have a Scar above your eyebrow? I dont believe that was there before." She declared. Jason covered his eyebrow and turned his head and said "It's nothing. I got it when me and stupid 'wonder boy' fought." He assured her he was fine and then left the room. Beastboy and Cyborg were in front of the door when Jason opened it and they both had silly grins knowing they were in big trouble from listening in to thier conversation. Jason stood there angrily,he was heated (for those of you who dont know what this means it means that he is mad.)

Jason pushed between them and went to the roof. He sat there staring at the light bkue sky while the clouds passed by. There was a gentle breeze that went through his hair. After about an hour of being on the roof alone he went into the training room and started hitting the punching bag so hard that it broke of the chain that held it. Just then Starfire walked out the changing room with a purple sports bra and short black and white excersice shorts. Jason glanced at her and blushed and stammered "I-i'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here well there uhh here I can give you my shirt if you want to cover up." He said starting to take of his shirt but Starfire stopped him by giggling. He took off the shirt and and asked "Whats so funny?" He asked confused.  
Starfire giggled and replied "Nothing, it's just that this is my training clothes silly but if you feel more comfortable with me havving a shirt on, I will put one on."

"N-no,it's okay." He assured her. They both started training each other and they had 86 fake battles and each one won 43 battles. They been training for 5 hours. They sat down on the ground exhausted, Starfire laid her head on the wall and Jason sat inbetween her legs with his head on her stomach. "Man, that was good training, Don't you think?" he started trying to make conversation but he got no response. He looked up to see the princess sleeping peacefully. Jason picked her up bridal style and brought her to her room. He carefully laid her on the bed and put the covers on her and kissed her goodnight...on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Jason walked into the clear hallway and headed to his room where Robin was waiting. Jason rolled his eyes and said "What do you want?" Robin shrugged his shoulders and peacefully left the room smiling. He went to his room and laid on the bed with a stupid grin on his face and started laughing manically.

He then got up and took off his uniform and was only in his boxers and went to sleep. He promised himself he would talk to Starfire tomorrow.

The next morning Starfire woke up screaming. Robin and Jason ran to her room immediately and opened the door. "Whats wrong?" They both asked worried. Starfire looked up at them.

"Im having the babies." She answered and the boys looked at each other and they both ran waking everyone up and they helped Starfire to the car and left for the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital they were immediately put into a room. After six hours of giving birth everyone was allowed in the room. The babies were a boy and a girl. Everyone knew the girl was Jason's and the boy was Robin's kid. They ended up naming the kids Arianna and James. After 3 days they all went home. Jason took care his daughter while Robin took care of his and Starfire helped with both. Then Robin remembered his promise he made to himself and he went to Starfire's room and knocked on the door quietly know the kid were sleeping. "Come in" Starfire whispered.

He came in and Starfire rolled her eyes. "What do you want friend Robin?" She asked nicely.

"I just wanted to see if..."He started.


End file.
